


Thunder Step

by CapyWritesShit



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Campaign 05: A Crown of Candy, Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, had he rolled even 1 nat 20 during his death saves, still thinking about when zac said he couldve thunder stepped out of the cathedral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapyWritesShit/pseuds/CapyWritesShit
Summary: Thunder Step: a Conjuration spellYou teleport yourself to an unoccupied space you can see within range. You can also teleport one willing creature of your size or smaller.
Relationships: Lapin Cadbury & Peppermint Preston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Thunder Step

Thunder Step: a Conjuration spell

You teleport yourself to an unoccupied space you can see within range. You can also teleport one willing creature of your size or smaller.

* * *

The sounds of fighting are loud and demanding, roaring in Lapin's ears and giving him a nasty headache. Really, Lapin has never been a fighter, sticking to the sidelines and flicking his fingers to the tune of the Sugar Plum Fairy instead. Having to listen to sugarsteel on veggieiron over and over and over again is almost annoying enough to make him grateful for the silence that comes in death. Well, not _death_ —rather, unconsciousness.

His mind is blank and the sounds fade, along with the scowling face of the ugly carrot standing above him. Before he truly drifts off, he feels something softer than the horrors of battle curl up against him, snorting gently and nudging at his side. It's almost as if something like determination fills him and, as he struggles to keep his eyes open, something inside him bursts as fate twists around him. He feels as though, somehow, this burst has saved him, and he humbles himself and thanks the beings at work.

The moment is nice, a sense of calm washes over him after the intensity of his efforts to stay alive, before he remembers with disgusting clarity that this _something_ is Liam's _fucking pig_ and Liam is most certainly going to become a large pain in the ass if his _fucking animal companion dies_ protecting Lapin and saving him in a rare display of weakness.

And Keradin is still standing over him, mace raised, ready to strike fast and strike true to bring down the heretic he claims Lapin to be (he isn't exactly wrong, now is he), so Lapin needs to figure out how to keep the fucking pig alive while he's bleeding out on the ground of a cathedral for a religion he's been pretending to follow for upwards of twenty-five years. The moment is no longer nice.

It takes everything within him—all his magic, his concentration, his conviction—but as he slowly and shakily raised his arm to curl it around the tiny pig pressed against his side, Lapin allows himself a cruel, wicked smile. Keradin scowls back.

"Any last words, false prophet?"

While the momentary unconsciousness had brought Lapin a second of silence, this momentary allowance of dignity is filled with screaming and weapons clashing and blood splattering and bones cracking. The pig snorts angrily at the carrot. Lapin lets the Sugar Plum Fairy's magic course through his veins and shoot from his skin like sparks. He glances past Keradin, out the window, not even giving the man the satisfaction of looking him in the eyes.

"The Bulb cares for _no one_."

And with a loud and terrifying _boom!_ that echoes off the walls and reverberates throughout the church, throughout all of _Comida_ , Lapin is gone, out in the alley beside the church with the pig pressed into his side and his body aching like it never has before. He's on death's door, he _knows_ this, but he cannot bring himself to care, because he's just fucking _won_.

A window on the second floor above him shatters and Sir Theobald comes flying out, the glass bursting around him almost like a twisted mockery of a halo, somehow still flying with whatever scraps of concentration Lapin has left on the spell. One by one, Lapin's fellow Candians jump from the window and land beside him, each appropriately freaking the fuck out when they notice his near inability to stand on his own and the pig's— _Preston!_ Liam unhelpfully shouts when he notices his animal companion still alive—shallow wounds.

King Amethar, ever the savior, helps Lapin stand and together the six— _seven_ , Liam reminds him _again_ , holding the pig to his chest and pretending he's not shaking with fear—of them disappear into the back alleys of Comida, maneuvering their way through the city, pride wounded but spirits not broken, for all of them have survived to see another day.

**Author's Note:**

> yes preston gave lapin the help action and he rolled a nat 20. yes him saying "the bulb cares for no one" was the verbal component he needed to cast thunder step.
> 
> comments and kudos are well loves and appreciated, thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://theswirlersisterscircus.tumblr.com)


End file.
